Set Her Off
by Sin Clairs the Princess
Summary: Spongebob and Sandy go with their friends for summer vacation. But Spongbob has something planned for Sandy ooo Rated M for language and other situations.  UPDATED!


Hey this is my 2nd fanfic. Its short, but fifty percent RANDOM. Fifty percent... well, everything else stupid.

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, OR ANY CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY. ANY PLACES OR BUSINESSES MENTIONED AS WELL.

Well, here it is enjoy!

**Sex Filled Day**

Spongebob and Sandy were packing their stuff for their friend's vacation over the summer. Patrick and the others were downstairs waiting for the two to finish packing. Sandy had finished before Spongebob and told him that she was heading downstairs and would wait for him.

"Okay, save my spot in the front Sandy!" he said.

"No prob, iPod." Sandy responded.

When Sandy got downstairs everybody was smiling at her devilishly. She just looked at them like they were crazy. She thought she should ask why they were smiling at her like that, but restrained herself from doing so. She just closed out the thought by thinking "They probably finished smoking weed." And rolled her eyes. There couldn't have been another explanation for their retarded-ness. It was natural, anyway.

"Why are you people smilin' at me like that?" she said in her southern accent with her hands on her fat hips.

"Oh, nothing. We were just smokin' weed." Patrick responded with hazy eyes and a blunt in his hand.

"Whatever, Sponge said he's comin down later. When are we leaving?"

"After his slow ass finishes. Whenever really."

Sandy looked at him with a look that he already knew what was going to happen because of what he just said. Her eyes told him he was in for it. Patrick always talked about Spongebob and someone always told on him.

"I'm telling."

"NO! PLEASE! HE'LL KILL ME!" he begged and dropped down, holding onto Sandy's legs for dear life, and various other sick reasons.

Right then Spongebob came down and Sandy told him what Patrick said. He got really mad and slapped him in the face. Infuriated he took his rage out on Patrick's poor face.

"BITCH WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? I'MA BEAT YO ASS UP!"

When he was done Pat apologized and they drove off. Everybody was talking. Spongebob was looking at Sandy with lustful eyes. He wanted to fuck her. BAD. So he reached over and put his hand in her skirt and felt her wet pussy. Sandy looked at him with mad eyes. She wasn't in the mood, but he was.

"Spongebob get your hand out of my cunt, NOW." she whispered with force.

"You know you want it girl." He said with a greasy smile.

"Uhhhg!" she was disgusted with him soo much right now.

She didn't like it but her mind just told her to shut the fuck up and let him touch her. But she was stubborn. Still fingering her, he reached over to her clit which made her go crazy.

"Ohhh...STOP YOU ASSHOLE!" she whispered back

He didn't say anything but didn't stop either. He knew she liked it, so he wouldn't stop until they got to where they were going. He rubbed it ever so lightly which made her shut her eyes closed as she climaxed on his fingers.

"Mmmm, cunt juice." He said and licked his fingers while looking at her.

Finally he stopped as they pulled to their destination. They were at the Holiday Inn. Everyone loved it there. SB and Sandy got to thier rooms first. Sandy jumped on Spongebob and got him to the bed. Spongebob just looked at her thinking that she was going to return the favor.

"Spongebob."

"Yes?" He said gettign hard and smiling like a dumb child.

"Get off my suitcase."

"Oh...sorry." Discouraged he got up and sat on his bed.

Sandy looked at him saying that he was a pervert and he needed to stop "being in the mood" all the time. He nodded and looked at her skirt. It was just above her knees but some thigh showed when she bent over. He imagined what he would look like between them. _"I need to stop being a damn pervert...but I wanna fuck her so baaad.. oh well, I'll just make her have it with me."_ His thoughts turned into plans of making Sandy have sex with him no matter what.

In a while after everyone had situated their stuff and got comfortable, they all went exploring. They would all meet up at the Kidz R Adults Lobby at 5:30. Sandy and Spongebob were of course together. SB had long ago forged his plan for Sandy, and then before he could ask that they explore, Patrick already said they would so the time with the both of them would be much longer now. Spongebob told Sandy that there was a surprise in the bathroom. The rest of the group was far away now. She obviously believed him and followed. In the The sparkling clean bathroom, there was a big stand that led to a private lobby next door. SB took the advantage and went inside with Sandy. Sandy just looked around in awe at the whole place. _"It's beautiful."_ she thought. There was a big bed sort of stump there and SB signaled for Sandy to sit down on it.

"Sit Sandy. Its comfortable."

"Umm...OK!" she sat down and felt the soft fabric of the sheet.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! Its wonderful."

"Good. I'm glad you do."

Spongebob moved closer so that he was now between her thighs and she looked at him confused. _"What the fuck is he planning?"_ she thought. He moved close that now he was holding her hips firmly so she wouldn't struggle. Her hands lay at her sides and she felt that she had been tricked.

"Let go!"

"Sandy..." he whispered.

"Spongebob you can't make me scream at all trust me." She told him trying to sound cocky.

"Fine then be like that. But let me show you what I can REALLY do."

After that he grabbed one breast and pressed on her nipples. A surprising moan came from her mouth and her eyes shut closed. He immediately went down to her panties and put his hand between them.

"Are you sure I can't make you scream?"

"Yes."

"That's what you think."

He then went for her clit and rubbed it fiercely. She made moaning and groaning sounds, signaling that she would climax fast. All of a sudden she fell back and lay there as her climax came. She screamed his name and he was satisfied but not for long.

"SPONGBOB!" she screamed out.

He quickly stuck his dick in her pussy and pumped in and out making her moan more. She was screaming but no one could hear her. He didn't have as much of an affair as she did but he enjoyed it. He was doing this so she wouldn't be a virgin. The first pump he did the hardest and slowest of them all and said: "HA! Your not a virgin anymore. Told ya bitch."

"Shut the fuck up you bastard."

"What?"

"You heard me asshole."

He then shoved himself hard within her and she then lost her voice because she was so weak from all that screaming. He looked at her. She had had enough... for now. She was sweating and couldn't move much. She was exhausted, but Spongebob was up and ready for action. Not a sweat did he break while he fucked her. Now he would just drag her back to the room... for some more fun.

THAT'S THE END SEQUEL COMING SOON.


End file.
